Broken Lights
by BlackIcce
Summary: Princess Rosalia Chronis had a happy childhood, with her loving father and her good friends Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus. But happy stories on can go on for so long before they come to a crashing halt. Losing everything in one night was enough for her to lose her light, making it hard to see any hope for her future. Going back to Lucis, she meets Prompto and decides to go with Noct.
1. Prologue

A little girl around the age of Nine was walking around the Citadel in Insomnia. Her bright, almost iridescent purple eyes taking in all the sights that each room held. Her shaggy brown hair was sticking up in different places, despite all the brushing that was done to make it look neat. The reason why she was wandering around by herself was that her father was currently in a meeting with King Regis, King of Lucis. Her father was King Matthias Chronis, King of Lemuria.

She wondered what her father was doing at this moment. Shaking her head to make those dull thoughts disappear, she suddenly remembered something that King Regis told her before she left to explore. He had said that there is a garden somewhere and something about having a son around her age. Quickly she picked up her pace to see if she could find the garden before her father was done with the meeting and came looking for her.

Rounding a corner rather quickly she collided with someone. She yelped as she fell onto the ground rather harshly. While the other person grunted and stumbled back a bit by the sudden force, she quickly realized what happened and opened her eyes to apologize.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." She spoke in haste as she looked directly into a pair of amber eyes.

She almost got lost looking into his eyes. Fortunately, she snapped out of her daze, the boy, on the other hand, was surprised by the quick apology and then the girl's bright purple eyes. He had never seen that color for someone's eyes. Then he realized that she had fallen when they ran into each other. He held out his hand and gave her a kind smile.

"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going either." She smiled back at him, and she took hold of his hand and thanked him once he pulled her up.

"My name is Gladiolus Amicita, but you can call me Gladio." He said as he shook her hand gently. She giggled a bit as she shook his hand, and gave him a toothy smile.

"I'm Rosalie Chronis; you can call me Rosie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Where were you headed before we ran into each other?"

"Oh, I was trying to find my way to the garden."

Gladio's eyes lit up. "I can take you there if you want."

"Really?! Thank you so much." Gladio chuckled as he walked side by side with her.

They walked in silence as Gladio lead her to the garden. Another pair of footsteps broke the silence walked towards them at a brisk pace. Both Gladio and Rosie turned around to see who was walking. Gladio immediately recognized him.

"Ignis, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with the prince?" He huffed as he crossed his arms.

Ignis sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "I was with him. But he managed to slip away. Now he is hiding from me. I was wondering if you had seen him. His father wants to see him."

Ignis then glanced over at Rosalie his eyes widened a bit. She figured that he knew who she was. Quickly, she held her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Chronis, but please call me Rosie." He seemed slightly surprised by the way she wanted him to address her. But he still took her hand and shook it as he introduced himself.

"I am Ignis Scientia; it's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." He said with a slight bow of his head to show his respect towards her but sent her a small smile as well.

Ignis and Gladio continued to talk with each other. She decided to look around while the two of them talked. She spotted a boy around her age peeking from the corner looking over at them. The boy see's her looking over at him and quickly hides behind the wall. She looks over at the two older boys who were deep into their conversation. Deciding to investigate herself she walks away from the group to where the boy was hiding. He didn't notice her, so she decided to say something.

"Hello." She said softly. The boy jumped a bit as his eyes widened. He then quickly pulled her behind the wall out of sight of the others.

"Who are you?" He asked rather rudely. It took her a few minutes for her to recover.

"Oh, um I'm Rosalie. May I ask who you are?"

He was silent for awhile; she took this moment to study his appearance. He had messy black hair and deep blue eyes. 'He must be King Regis' son.' She thought to herself.

"Noctis." She quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"My name is Noctis." A bright smile found its way onto her face.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends." He seemed to smile a bit at this. "Are you hiding from Ignis?"

Noctis nodded before he could say anything in return a different voice responded.

"I told Ignis to find my son for me."

We both turned to see King Regis. I immediately bowed, out of respect. King Regis just chuckled in response.

"I hope you have been enjoyed your short stay here." He said to Rosalie with a warm smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I had a fantastic time, and I even made some new friends." She said happily while looking at Noctis.

Regis chuckled again as his son looked flustered. Ignis and Gladio came around the corner and instantly bowed.

"King Regis." Both said in sync. Regis nodded his head towards the boys. "Ignis, Gladiolus." King Matthias came walking up behind Regis.

"Regis, have you seen my daughter anywhere?" He questioned, which was answered when Rosalie saw her father and ran towards him.

"Papa!" She yelled happily. Matthias smiled as he picked up his daughter and brought her into a hug. "There you are!"

Regis saw the boys' looks of confusion. "Ah let me formally introduce all of you. Boys this is King Matthias Chronis and his daughter Rosalie Chronis of Lemuria."

Two out of three boys gaped at the two royals standing in front of them. Quickly they bowed to the King in front of them. Matthias chuckled and dismissed the boys. His own purple eyes were bright with laughter. He had shaggy black hair which was just as messy as his daughter's. His usual clean cut look wasn't as pristine as it normally was. Regis then continued with introductions.

"This is my son Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends, Ignis Scientia, and Gladiolus Amicitia." Matthias smiled kindly at the boys as he put his daughter down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three." His smiled widened as he watched his daughter walk over to her new friends. Both Matthias and Regis silently watched them all talk with each other. Regis turned to Matthias.

"Why don't you and your daughter stay the night," Regis asks quietly.

"I don't think my daughter will oppose to the idea of staying here a bit longer."

Both men chuckled as they left the children to bond with each other.

The next morning the two Kings stood side by side watching the three boys saying goodbye to their new found friend. Noctis didn't want her to leave. Even though they all had just met yesterday, Noctis had already thought of her as his best friend. Most likely because of their many similarities.

Both never knew their mother. Also, they both had a relatively lonely childhood. Apart from Noctis having his friend Luna whom he never got to see often anymore. Rosalie had nobody but the castle guards to keep her company and to play with her. Then there was the fact both knew how to use magic. But Rosalie's magic was different from Noctis'. She had the power to summon powerful creatures to aid her, but only after she was able to make a contract with them successfully. She mostly used her magic for healing. But so far she was becoming quite skilled with a sword. She has only been able to make a contract with one creature thus far.

Ignis, on the other hand, enjoyed her company but didn't whine about her leaving as much as Noctis did. She rather enjoyed watching Ignis cook while he was in the kitchen. She had complimented him on how well his food tasted as well as how focused he was when cooking. Even though Ignis didn't show how saddened he was by her leaving, she knew better, because she could see how sad he truly was by looking into his eyes.

Gladio thought of her as another sister, because she reminded him of his little sister Iris. When she had told him that she was currently learning the basics of swordplay, he was at first surprised that her father would allow his only daughter to learn such a critical skill but quickly brushed the thought away. He had asked her to show him what she was taught so far. Gladio would correct her if she were holding the sword incorrectly or if her stance was off. He had even decided to show her a few things that he thought could help her with learning how to fight.

Even though they all didn't know each other long, she had found a way into all of their hearts. Rosalie herself was sad that she would have to leave her new friends, but she promised to write to all of them as much as she could. She had a feeling she would see them again when her father would come to Insomnia on business.

She gave them all a long hug as her dad announced that they needed to be getting on the road soon. She looked at each of them with teary eyes. The last person she had to say goodbye to was King Regis. Walking up to him, he smiled gently down at her.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here, my dear." He said softly.

The next thing Rosalie did surprise everyone, excluding her father. She jumped towards the king and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"This has been the best trip ever. Thank you so much." She whispered, only loud enough for the king to hear.

Once she pulled away, she walked back to her father with a saddened smile as they both climbed into the car. As the car pulled away, she turned around in her seat to look out the back window and wave at her friends as their figures got smaller before she couldn't see them anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

_11 Years Later_

Rosalie has grown into a beautiful young woman. People continued to comment on how she was the perfect combination of her mother and father. Rosalie's hair had grown a lot but continued to keep it around shoulder length. Having figured out a couple of years prior that she has a cowlick that sticks up every so often where her hair parts on the right side of her head. Her hair would become messier if it got wet before drying. She didn't grow very tall in eleven years. A trait which she had gotten from her mother. She proudly stood "tall" at barely even five foot.

She was currently sitting in her room looking through a photo album. Starting from the beginning of the album began with when she was eleven and had returned to Insomnia with her father, where she reunited with her friends. Her father had taken the first couple of pictures. The very first was of her knocking Noctis off his feet when he came to greet her in front of the Citadel. The next photo was of her attacking Gladio in a hug from behind. And another picture was of her accidentally knocking Ignis' glasses off as she hugged him. Then the next was of her bashfully handing them back to a slightly angered Ignis.

A smile graced her features as she looked through some of the great times she had with the boys when they were younger. She let out a small laugh as she turned the page to find a large photo that someone had taken of all four of them falling asleep in Noctis' room. None of them were on the bed. Gladio was passed out on his back like a starfish. His right arm was laying on Ignis' head. Ignis' glasses were an unknown location. Herself was using both Gladio and Ignis as her mattress and Noctis' stomach as her pillow. Noctis was in the most unusual position, one leg was underneath the bed, and other was propped up by the bed, his left arm was underneath his head. They had to be no older than thirteen.

Rosalie pulled out her phone she decided to message Noctis to tell him what she found knowing it would embarrass him. While waiting for a reply from him, she continued to look through the album finding a picture of her and Gladio's little sister Iris. Gladio introduced them there was no stopping the two from hanging out with them. Rosalie had shortly figured out in the short time she knew Iris that she had a small crush on the crowned prince.

Her phone let out a ding signifying that Noct had replied to her. The simplicity of the message made her throw her head back and let out a laugh. Rosalie was done laughing she typed a response.

 **Noct: Burn it.**

 **Rosie: Ha. Never. We all look too cute to burn it.**

 **Noct: I hate you.**

 **Rosie: Love you too!**

Before she locked her phone, she noticed that she should plug it in because it was almost dead. Before she had a chance to there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She called out from her desk that she was sitting at.

"Rosalie it's me." A rather deep voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Rex." She said to her guard.

"It's time for you to get ready," Rex said as he chuckled at her shocked expression.

"You're kidding! It's that late already!"

Quickly she tossed her phone on her bed and ran to her closet to grab the dress bag then ran into the bathroom to change. While she was changing Rex, let the smile that was on his face drop. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. He had checked everything, guards that would be present at the event and outside of the capital building, even to the guest list but found nothing that would raise suspicion.

Tonight was the night where the King was to announce his daughter's engagement to some noble he had business dealings with. 'Xander was his name,' Rex thought to himself. In all honesty, he didn't trust Xander or his grease ball of a father. Granted Rex didn't trust anyone but the royal family. But he knew that Xander's dad might be planning something, he couldn't be for sure. There were a lot of growing tensions from this continuing war with the Niflheim Empire. 'How far is Niflheim willing to go to get what they want.' Before he could continue his thoughts, Rosalie walked out of the bathroom.

"Could you help zip this up?" She asked him as she turned around to reveal a halfway zipped dress. Rex chuckled silently as he walked over to her and quickly zipped it up. She thanked him with a smile as she walked over to her door to put on her shoes that go with the dress. With a heavy sigh, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't want to be engaged to Xander. I barely know him, and what little I do know of him, I don't like." She said to Rex in honesty.

She knew that this was only for the well being of the kingdom. She always hoped she would get to know the man she was to marry and hopefully love him. But this was rushed like her father wanted her to be married before something happened. What? She could only assume that Niflheim was closing in on their borders. Rosalie didn't know any information concerning the war, her father nor Rex would tell her anything. Snapping out of her daze when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We should get going, my lady," Rex said softly to Rosalie as he opened the door for her.

"Rex, what did I tell you about calling me 'my lady'?" She asked with a small smile.

"If I remember correctly you threatened to cut all my hair off in my sleep." He said as he sent her a sly smirk.

"I will still hold faithful to that threat." She said with a laugh. Rosalie knew he was only trying to ease her nerves about tonight.

Smiling she walked out of her room towards the main entrance where she was to meet her father and to greet guests as they walked in. Rex stayed behind to look around to see if Rosalie left anything important in her room. He saw the phone on her bed and quickly grabbed before putting it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Before Rex left, he looked over at her desk and saw her photo album. It wasn't huge, picking it up he easily slid this into his jacket. With one last look around the room, he let out a sigh as he closed the door. Making his way to the main room where the guests were gathering around chattering about random nonsense while drinking wine and eating some of the food that was set out.

Rosalie gave her father a bright smile as she hugged him.

"You look beautiful my dear," Matthias said gently as he gazed at his daughter his eyes full of happiness, but held an underlying emotion.

"Thank you, Papa." She said as she blushed softly at her father's words.

Her smile soon dropped as she noticed Xander and his father made their way over to them. Quickly she put on a fake smile as she bowed her head towards the two nobles. But she didn't speak one word in greeting to them. Her father sent her a look of understanding as he greeted them.

"Xander, Rufus. How good to see the both of you again." Matthias said with a strained smile.

"Of course King Matthias, tonight will be a lovely night to announce your daughter's engagement to my son," Rufus said with a hearty laugh as he looked over at Rosalie, his eyes looking her figure up and down causing her to shift uncomfortably. Rex who was standing nearby noticed her discomfort and decided to come to her aid.

"My Lady they are about to start the music. Would you care to dance?" He asked her politely as he bowed to her.

"Yes, that would be delightful." She said softly as she took his arm and walked with him to the dance floor. Rosalie let out a sigh of relief she looked up at Rex.

"Thank you so much for saving me. Sir Rufus' gaze was disturbing." She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Of course," Rex replied with a soft smile.

The music was starting up as the two of them took their spots on the ballroom floor and began to dance once the music started. It was a traditional waltz, so Rosalie didn't have to worry about tripping over her own feet as she danced and since she with Rex she could step on his feet as much as she liked. Much to his displeasure. By the middle of the dance Rex's feet were killing him as Rosalie dug her feet into them. Rex felt a tap on his shoulder, stopping he looked and saw that it was the King.

"May I cut in?" Matthias asked with a small smile.

"Gladly," Rex said with a chuckle as he handed her over to her father. Before Rex could walk away, King Matthias whispered something into Rex's ear. Rex nodded before walking away and out of the room altogether.

"What was that about?" Rosalie questioned as her, and her father started dancing.

"Oh, I asked Rex to go and do a simple task for me. It's nothing for you to worry about." He softly said as he held his daughter close.

Rosalie was surprised that her father was holding firmly, but she didn't question it. She smiled with content as she enjoyed the warmth in her father's embrace. Her head was buried in his chest, and his head was on top of hers. Soon she pulled away when she felt something wet on top of her head. Looking up at her father she saw that he was crying. Unbeknownst to her, some of the guards stationed around the room were moving. Closer to the center of the floor where the royals were dancing.

"Papa? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing; I just wish that this moment would never end. You look so much like your mother, much more than you realize." By now they weren't dancing anymore, they were stopped in the middle of the room while others danced around them. Matthias took a deep breath before continuing.

"My dearest Rosalie. I am sorry for the events that are about to happen. You mean everything to me and I regret the fact that I won't be able to see you grow up and marry the man that you will love. Take this, always keep it with you. Never forget who you truly are." He said as he put an object in her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Papa...I don't understand." She asked while seeing that the object her father put in her hand was the ring that he wore. The Ring of Kings. It was passed down from king to king in their family. Before she could question him; he pushed her away into someone's arms.

"Go. Now." King Matthias ordered.

"Right away," Rex responded as he gripped Rosalie's arm and pulled her behind him as he made his sword appear and took a stance as a guard rushed them with his sword.

The clash of metal against each other was enough for Rosalie to realize what was going on. Quickly, turning to her father, she saw that he had his sword out and had summoned his most powerful creature, His Guardian. Rosalie tried to make her sword appear to help, but Rex quickly pulled her along as the other guards pulled out guns and were pointing them at everyone who on the royal court. Rosalie realized they weren't Lemurian Guards they were The Empire's Magitek troops, disguised to be their guards. Once she came to this realization, she let out a scream as helpless people were slaughtered right before her eyes. Rex picked her up and started running, dodging everyone who was trying to run away themselves.

Tears were streaming down her face as she reached out towards her father who was in the midst of battling. Things weren't looking good. His Guardian was close to being defeated by the inhuman troops. Before she could no longer see him, she saw that he sent her a pained smile. Time seemed to slow down as Rosalie saw a blade ran through his body from behind. She screamed once more before she couldn't see him anymore.

Rex was saying curses as he ran towards the doors leading to outside. He confronted troops swearing he had to set Rosalie down to fight them. Shaking her a bit, he growled in frustration.  
"I know a lot has happened, but you need to fight! Fight so that you can live to see another day as your father wanted!"

Rosalie didn't say anything as she made her sword appear before taking a stance. Rex knew he would have to keep an eye on her as he fought because she wasn't entirely focused. A couple of magitek troops ran towards them; two had guns the other was much larger and had a giant axe. Rex was quick to confront the biggest of the three, so Rosalie didn't have to. She was ready to find cover as they shot at her. If there was one thing Rosalie knew, it was that magitek troops were slow to reload. Once there was a break in the firing she ran forwards and ran her blade through the weak spot in the armor of one. Before quickly taking out the other one with a few strokes of her blade. Seeing that Rex was having slight trouble with the bigger trooper, she decided to use her magic. Concentrating she yelled at Rex to stand back, once he was far enough away she cast a fire spell making the trooper going up in flames before exploding.

Grabbing her hand, Rex pulled her out the doors down to the car he had waiting. Pushing her in as he heard shots being fired at them. "Shit!" He yelled loudly before climbing into the driver's seat, turning the key that was in the ignition. The car wouldn't turn over. "Stupid piece of shit!" Right as he yelled this, the car roared to life, and he quickly drove away from the battle that was continuing between the magitek troops the Lemurian guards.

Rosalie was staring in horror out the window at everything that was happening. Tears continued to stream down her face. She let out a sob as she witnessed as part of her home was blown up. She could hear the screams of people dying. Her people. She couldn't handle it. She curled up into a ball in the back seat and covered her ears and shut her eyes. The way she used to when it stormed badly when she was little. It wasn't long before she passed out.

Rex couldn't hear her and got concerned, glancing in the rearview mirror he saw that she was passed out in a ball. He let out a heavy sigh, Rex knew he should be more distraught over everything that was happening right now, but he had to be strong for her sake. Besides he didn't have many ties to this country. His home was Insomnia. He did, however, feel sorrow in his heart for the King's murder. Looking again back at the now only living member of the royal house of Chronis. She was going to have a long road ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 2

_3 Days Later_

Staying in the car for three days took a toll on both Rosalie and Rex. Luckily, the two runaways were very close to their destination.

"Good news is that we can finally have a good night's sleep, and be able to change our clothes," Rex said as looked into the rearview mirror at the former princess.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be out of this car," Rosalie said with an enormous sigh.

Rex's smile morphed into a frown as his eyebrows furrowed together. She hasn't been the same after the attack. He would be more surprised if she were okay. Rex hasn't seemed her smile once or look even remotely happy. He was hoping that her friends would be able to help her. Especially since her light had been so cruelly extinguished before her very eyes, maybe, just maybe Rosalie would be able to find a new one. Seeing the city grow closer he let out a small smile. They were nearing the wall that protected the fair city.

"Rosalie, Welcome back to Insomnia," Rex said softly.

Rosalie moved in her seat to look out the window. Her eyes held a spark, a spark of hope. It is the one thing she wouldn't allow herself to lose. Looking down at her hands, which were folded together in her lap. Opening her right hand revealed her father's ring. Holding it close to her chest, she willed herself not to cry as they drew closer to the Citadel.

Rex was able to notify Cor at the last outpost they stopped at for gas about the situation. Cor said he would tell the King and would want to meet with him as soon as they arrived. Rex also requested that Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis were there when they came to comfort the princess. Cor quickly agreed to let them know.

~Elsewhere~

Ignis quickly gathered his friends to meet at the Citadel once Cor told him about Rosalie. They had all assumed the worse when everyone heard about the attack in Lemuria and what befell of the King. People have concluded that the princess met the same fate.

When Ignis entered the room, where his friend's had gathered to meet before going to see the Princess. Two out of the three ran at Ignis and started asking him a series of questions.

"One at a time!" Ignis demanded.

"How is she? Is she hurt?" Noctis asked frantically.

"As far as I've been made aware she is perfectly fine."

"So, is she supposed to arrive soon?" Gladio questioned as he stared intently at Ignis.

"Yes. In fact, all of us should make out way outside to greet her." Ignis replied as he began to lead all of them to the front.

"Um, I have a question?" A young man with light blond hair and bright blue eyes asked as he fiddled with his camera.

"Yes, Prompto?" Ignis asked as he glanced back at him.

"Who is this 'She' you guys keep talking about?"

Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis looked at each other momentarily forgetting that Prompto hasn't met Rosalie yet. Gladio decided to speak up.

"Her name is former Princess Rosalie Chronis of Lemuria."

"Whoa! Really! A princess..." Prompto trailed off thinking for a moment.

"Wait, why is she a former princess?" Prompto questioned and then wondered why his friends had a grim look on their faces.

Prompto hated himself for not understanding what was going on. He hated the feeling of being left in the dark about situations that didn't pertain to him since he wasn't nobility like the others were. Prompto snapped out of his thoughts when Noctis spoke up.

"No worries Prom; you'll get to meet her soon enough."

"Whoa! You're kidding; I get to meet an actual princess!" Prompto yelled excitedly, making his friends smile. "This is gonna be so cool!"

Right as the four friends opened the doors leading outside, they see a black car with tinted windows pull up to the steps. The car's motor shut off and the driver got out of the car to stretch. Cor hurried past the boys and rushed down the stairs.

"Rex!" Cor called out as he reached the car. Rex turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Cor."

"We have to see King Regis. Now." Cor said with the sense of urgency in his voice.

"Of course," Rex said as he quickly followed Cor up the stairs pausing briefly to address the four boys.  
"Do what you can to help her."

With those words, the boys nodded in agreement, even Prompto who didn't even know Rosalie yet. Noctis' head snapped in the direction of the car when he heard the door open. Rosalie stepped out of the car barefoot, her shoes in her hand. Rubbing her eyes from being in the dark interior of the car for so long. Suddenly she was knocked back, feeling arms wrapped around her frame. Rosalie saw a brief flash of messy black hair before her face pressed against someone's chest.

"I'm glad you're safe." Noctis murmured to her. Over the years Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio thought themselves as her brothers.

"Noctis?" She questioned before returning the hug. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Rosalie started to cry. Noctis held her tighter in response. The other two quickly walked down the steps, while Prompto slowly followed after feeling out of place.

Rosalie gently pulled away from Noctis to look at Ignis who a had put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to meet his rustic green eyes with her purple eyes which were glistening with tears.

"Iggy." She said in a small voice as she jumped out of Noctis' arms and into Ignis'. Ignis smiled as he held her for a moment before pulling away to look at her face. Brushing her tears away before smiling as he handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Iggy." She said while giving him a soft smile.

Gladio cleared his throat a bit to get her attention. He gave her a cocky smirk.

"Now, where's my hug?"

"Gladio!" She said happily as she ran into his arms. Being around her friends again made her momentarily forget about the events that happened a few days prior.

Once she pulled away from Gladio, she noticed the young man standing not too far away from them. He had a deserted look on his face. She knew that look all too well. Rosalie always felt that when she was little and when she was away from her friends. Noctis followed her gaze and smiled a bit.

"Let me introduce you to someone." He led her to Prompto who looked extremely nervous.

"Rosie, this is Prompto Argentum. Prompto, Rosalie Chronis."

"Please call me Rosie, it's nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand as she gave him a small smile. Prompto returned her smile as gripped her hand and shook it excitedly. Rosalie couldn't help but giggle. He reminded her of an excited puppy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess!" He yelled a bit too loudly as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Rosalie blushed a bit.

"Pleasure is all mine, but please call me Rosie." She asked softly.

Now it was Prompto's turn to blush; he was embarrassed because he thought he had just made a complete fool out of himself. He knew Noct didn't like to be treated like a prince. He had just blindly assumed that she was different.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" He said, as he frantically tried to apologize.

Quickly he bowed to show how sorry he was for being a total screw up. He closed his eyes tight to wait for the harsh words that were bound to come his way. But instead, a pair of soft, warm hands gently grabbed hold of his shoulders, squeezing them softly. One hand left his shoulder and moved towards his chin lifting his head up, he was sure that he was looking at her, but he refused to open his eyes.

"Prompto. It's okay, you didn't offend me. P-please, just be yourself." She said in hushed tones as a blush spread its way onto her cheeks causing them to burn. Prompto snapped his eyes open to look at her's in surprise only to find them looking elsewhere in embarrassment.

"Shall we all head inside then?" Ignis inquired as he smirked at the awkward couple's exchange of words. Gladio nodded in agreement as he followed Ignis up the stairs.

Once all of them were inside, Rosalie sighed in relief to be around familiar surroundings and to the fact neither Noctis or Gladio teased her about becoming flustered earlier from talking with Prompto. Ignis was leading the way for their merry band of misfits, while the Future King and his Shield were chatting about food. Then there was Prompto and Rosalie who brought up the rear of the group. They walked in awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Uh, how long have you known Noct?" Prompto inquired, silently praising himself for not turning into a stuttering tomato.

"Hm, since we were eight years old."

"Whoa! Really?!"

"Yeah," She said with a small smile. "When did you meet Noctis?"

"Oh," He turned bashful all of a sudden as he reached around to rub the back of his neck. "I knew him in middle school, but, uh, I didn't introduce myself to him until high school," Prompto admitted.

Rosalie was about to ask why but was interrupted by Ignis. "Here we are. And it looks like we are just in time for dinner."

"Awesome! I'm starving!" "Finally." "Yay! Food!" Chorused the other three men, making the only female of the group laugh at their antics as they made their way to the table.

Ignis and Noctis sat on one side of the table while Gladio, Rosalie, and Prompto sat on the other. Once the food was served Rosie laughed at the look of glee that was on the usually stoic prince's face It was his absolute favorite dish; 'Chips and Dish.' Which was basically nothing more than a plate of french fries. While they ate all of the boys decided to get her up to speed with what was happening.

"Whoa! You're getting married?!" She yelled in surprise as Noctis was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That was my reaction too," Prompto whispered rather loudly to her.

Rose reached over the table to whack Noctis on the back of his head. "We text each other every day! And you are only now telling me!"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind...Jeez did you have to hit me so hard?" She just glared at him in response to his question. Leaning back in her seat she crossed her arms over her chest as she fiddled with her father's ring that was on her thumb.

"Well, I hope you know I'm coming with you."

Noctis smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just as Rosalie was about to reply Rex came into the dining room and asked her to go with him. Rosalie's bright smile vanished as the light left her eyes. She knew why she was needed. The four friends still sitting at the table didn't know what to say or do to make Rosalie feel better. Gladiolus quickly rose from his seat, causing the chair to screech in protest.

"Rosie!" He hollered towards her before she could leave the room. "Just so you know we will be staying the night, so we all can go together in the morning. When you're done, we will be in Noctis' old room."

Rosalie gave him a watery smile as she began to follow Rex quietly out of the chamber and into the hall, winding their way through the building before getting to the throne room. Once they reached the throne room, Rex pushed open the huge doors. As the doors began to open the hinges made loud groans of protest. As Rosalie crossed that threshold, she could feel the tension in the air causing her chest to tighten and her body to feel heavy. It was suffocating.

King Regis stared down at the young woman whom he has known since she was born. He felt nothing but sorrow for the loss that she has suffered, and guilt for what was about to come.

"Start at the beginning, my dear." He said softly as the heavy doors were closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

~a few hours later~

Rosalie was emotionally drained after the meeting with King Regis. Instead of going to Noctis' old room she went to the courtyard, where her favorite flowers were sure to be in bloom since the moon had risen. She needed this time to herself. Reliving the horrors of the massacre that ensued only a couple of days ago. Once she reached the spot where her flowers were she fell back against the tree. Sitting on the ground as she stared at her father's ring, tears built up in her eyes as her chest began to tighten and started to cause her pain.

She needed someone or something to comfort her. Making a quick decision to summon one of the creatures she had made a contract with, the first one she had ever bonded with. Kinnarus was the name of the dragon was her first summon. Closing her eyes a magic circle appeared on the ground beneath her, glowing a bright white before disappearing. Rosalie raised her head up to look up at the sky, searching for her companion. The sky was pitch black with only a few clouds remaining in the sky, the only other contrast was the bright glow of the full moon.

The Kinnarus let out a screech as it appeared out of the few clouds that were in the sky before flying down to his master. To most Kinnarus was a frightful creature that most would run in fright from, but to Rosalie, he was graceful and kind. The pounding of his four wings snapped Rosalie out of her thoughts as she watched Kinnarus landed near her. Slowly, he made his way to his master, Kinnarus is a very intelligent creature and has such a strong bond with Rosalie that he could feel that something terrible has happened. Once he was close enough to her, he moved his head next to her's and cooed softly at her before nudging her head with his.

Rosie smiled softly before turning her gaze to look into his ever-morphing gold eyes. Her small smiled slowly turned watery, not being able to hold back the burning sensation behind her eyes anymore she threw her arms around his head to hug him. He made deep rumble of affection that resonated from his chest. Kinnarus let her stay in that position for a few moments before growling softly as to alert her that he was moving, she held onto his head tighter in response. Picking her up gently he maneuvered his body to be directly behind her, laying down he rested his head on the ground so she could drape herself across his neck and head.

~Elsewhere~

It was starting to become late and the boys hadn't seen hide nor hair of Rosalie since earlier that afternoon. All of them were getting worried, more so Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus than Ignis.

"If your all so worried about her than why don't you go and look for her," Ignis said to the other three while he continued to read. The only reason why he wasn't worried was that he knew she could handle herself and would need some time by herself.

As soon as those words met the three stooges ears they were off going to find their 'Missing Princess.' Noctis went to check the area around where her old room used to be while Gladiolus went to go check the training grounds. That left Prompto in charge of checking the garden. Even though he had just met in a way. He felt like he could trust her. As his mind wandered he quickly realized that he was in the gardens already.

"Man, I really need to pay attention to where I'm going," Prompto said softly as he looked up at the full moon. It brought a different atmosphere with it, it felt peaceful like everything that was illuminated by the moon's light was in a trance.

Being the wonderful photographer he is, he always carried his camera. Taking a well-used camera out of his vest's inside pocket. As he "searched" for the princess, he took many shots of the scenery always trying to use the sky and moon as the backdrop. He continued to walk around the garden slowly making his way into the back of the garden. He froze momentarily seeing a tail...And what the tail was attached to. A giant freaking dragon. Poor Prompto thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest in panic and fright.

Prompto was ready to bolt out of the garden to go get his friends, but something stopped him. He saw Rosalie laying against the dragon, eyes closed. He debated internally if he should approach the beast. Slowly approaching the dragon he crouched down getting as close as he would even dare to get.

"Rosie!" He whispered loudly, desperately trying to get her attention. Rosie stirred a bit in her sleep. The dragon snapped his eyes opened and peered down at Prompto with is gold eyes. Growling softly to alert his master to the stranger. Prompto let out a small shriek as he felt as if the dragon eyes were piercing into his very being.

Rosalie quickly woke up when Kinnarus started to growl. Her eyes snapped open to see her dragon on edge. Following Kinnarus' line of sight, she was surprised to see him growling at poor Prompto. Quicky getting up onto her feet she stood in front of Prompto with her arms raised.

"Kinnarus! Calm down, he's a friend!" Immediately he calmed down at her words, knowing that the boy wasn't a threat he laid his head down on the ground to watch the two.

"Are you okay?" She questioned Prompto who had turned white.

"Uh, yeah totally fine."

"Really you seemed to be scared by Kinnarus?" She said matter-of-factly as a small smirk made its way onto her face.

"Psh..me scared?! Never!" Prompto huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Laughing a bit at his antics she held out her hand to him as she gazed down at him her soft purple eyes. Prompto blushed at her gaze as he grabbed her hand and pullrd himself up. After briefly getting lost in her eyes, he shook his head to snap himself out of the trance he had fallen under.

"So, uh, how did he get here?" He asked her not knowing he was still holding her hand.

"Oh, well I have some magic similar to Noctis. But I can summon different creatures I have made a contract with." She explained a little hesitant, for she had never really had anyone interested in her abilities.

"Whoa really?! That's so cool, much cooler that Noctis'," Prompto said animatedly as he waved his arms around releasing her hand in the process.

It was silent for a moment as Rosalie was looking down at her feet, not wanting Prompto to see how red her face was becoming and the reason for her blushing was all because of Prompto. He complimented her abilities, and she had only just realized that they were holding hands when she had lost the warmth from Prompto's when he pulled away. Quickly noticing how awkward it was becoming Prompto decided to break the silence, because in an awkward situation the silence was the one thing he hated most especially when he was the cause of it.

"Question, how do you get rid of the creature you summoned when your done with them?" Prompto asked as he raised his hand high up in the air in a silly manner. His antics worked well because it caused Rosalie to giggle softly, which made his goofy grin get even bigger.

"Simple," She said softly while turning to Kinnarus, "Kinnarus, you are dismissed." The dragon rose up from his laying position and nuzzled his head against Rosalie before taking off into the sky.

Rosalie stood there looking up at the sky, for once feeling at peace. Prompto was looking at the sky as well, never really seeing how beautiful it could be while in the city. The silence that had fallen around the both of them was peaceful.

"Why didn't you come to Noctis' room?" Prompto asked rather quietly compared to his normal self.

"I- I just wanted to be by myself for a while," Rosie replied just as quietly as she moved to sit down on the ground.

"I've lost everything in a matter of days."

"Hey! Tell me about your home, what was it like?" Prompto questioned quickly not wanting her to start crying. Rosalie looked up at him in slight shock as she watched him walk over to her and sit down beside her.

"Well, the capital isn't as big as the crown city but its just as beautiful during the night. The place where I lived was very busy during the day; with guards walking around, diplomats standing around talking about different political matters. But even with all the people, it was very lonely." She admitted as she took a glance at Prompto who was staring intently at her, which caused her to become flustered.

"What was your family like?" He questioned, wondering if she had a happy childhood.

"Well, I'm an only child."

"What about your parents?"

That is where she fell silent for a moment. "I only ever knew my father, my mother died during childbirth. My father was kind and liked to joke around. You actually are like him in some ways."

"Really?" Prompto asked a little shocked that he had similarities to a King. Rosie replied by nodding with a small smile on her face. It was silent once again as the two sat side by side listening to the sounds of the night.

"Prompto?" Rosalie said softly while looking at him.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her but was blindsided when she hugged him. Prompto was stunned, he didn't think that she would hug him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Prompto heard her say before she became heavier in his arms. Looking down he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Prompto smiled warmly at her sleeping figure. He probably should take her back inside. Carefully he stood up with her in his arms and carried her back to Noctis' room. The boys were shocked to see Prompto suddenly walk through the door with Rosalie sleeping in his arms. Once he laid her down on the bed, he explained to them what happened before having Noctis and Gladio tease him about having a crush on her. Ignis told them to knock it off and go to bed seeing how they all had to get up early in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Rosalie woke up first out of the four boys. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't outside, she was in Noctis' room. Prompto must have carried her inside after she fell asleep... in his arms. The thought alone was enough to cause her to bury her red face in the pillow. Looking at the clock she realized they all needed to get up and get ready to meet the King before they left. Getting up quietly she grabbed some clothes out of her bag. All she had to do was make her way to Ignis, who was laying on the floor, but in between, her and Ignis was a pile of snoring bodies.

Carefully she stepped over Noctis' body even though if she had stepped on him, she was positive he still wouldn't wake up. Then there was Gladiolus who was even trickier to get passed seeing as he was sprawled out in every direction snoring loudly. Then Prompto was sleeping next to Ignis, she needed to be careful not to bump into him. She had her left foot next to Prompto's stomach and her right foot on the other side of Ignis.

"Ignis. Wake up." Rosalie whispered quietly, briefly wincing when Prompto stirred in his sleep. Ignis moved briefly but still did not wake up. Sighing heavily Rosalie leaned down close to Ignis face and poked his cheek.

"Wake up!" She whispered yelled. This caused him to wake up with a start and knock his head against her's. Both groaned in pain and held a hand to their foreheads. Ignis looked at her before putting on his glasses on.

"Rosalie? What time is it?" Ignis asked while still in a daze from both just being woke up and then banging his head against her's.

"Almost 8 am," she replied. Ignis' eyes widened as he quickly got up and nudged Prompto with his foot.

"Wake up. We need to get ready," he called out to the others who groaned loudly in protest. Ignis turned to Rosalie with an apologetic look on his face.

"My apologies, I should have woke up earlier. Normally I wake up way before everyone else."

"Its okay Ignis, it happens to everyone, even to you." She said sweetly before heading to the bathroom to change.

Quickly she brushed her teeth and then brushed her hair before dressing in an off the shoulders black shirt, and a pair of gray jeans with buckled combat boots. Along with her clothes, she pulled her hair back into a braid and finally clasped her necklace around her neck that now help held her father's ring. Emerging from the bathroom she was grateful to see the boys fully dressed.

"We all ready now?" Ignis asked everyone as he strode to the door. Everyone except the crown prince nodded, Noctis just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let us get going then," Ignis said while opening the door to let everyone out. Noctis was the first to walk out of the room in his normally grumpy demeanor.

"Goody," Noctis mumbled as he led everyone to the throne room.

* * *

As they now stood in the throne room Noctis was in front of his father while the others stood behind him. Rosalie was between Prompto and Gladiolus, having been standing for a few minutes now that she noticed Cor was absent but Rex was standing near the King's throne. She began to wonder what Rex and Cor have been discussing since they arrived, and how those two know each other so well, the king's voice quickly brought her back from her thoughts.

"The decreed house has come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis." King Regis' voice boomed in the empty room cutting through the silence.

As Noctis bowed from the waist he replied, " Thank you... your Majesty." He glanced up from his bow to look up at his father.

"Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods." Regis finished and Noctis straightened from his bow. "Right," he said sharply as he turned around and briskly walked away.

As Noctis brushed past Gladio and Rosalie, they all began to share looks of disbelief. Noticing that Noctis was continuing to walk away they all hastily bowed to Regis before following after the moody prince. Once the doors closed behind them Rosalie decided to confront Noctis about his attitude. Quickly smacking him on the shoulder she placed her hand on her hips and glared at him sternly. Noctis had a look of shock on his face that quickly turned to annoyance.

"What." He said in a monotone manner, as his face settled into its normal 'resting brooding face'.

"Why the hell did you act like that?!" She sternly yelled at him as her glare hardened. He didn't reply as he rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Gladio placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze as he made his way in front of her, blocking her view of the prince.

"Hey, I will try to talk to him for ya," Gladio said softly as he gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Gladio." She said softly, her anger subsiding.

Giving her shoulder one last squeeze before walking off with Ignis to catch up to Noctis while her and Prompto brought up the rear. Rosalie looked up at the quite Prompto and noticed the freckles lining the tops of his cheeks and nose. It gave him a boyish look and made him look cute when he smiled, the thought of him smiling made her smile softly.

"Prompto?" She asked softly, Prompto looked down at her with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering what do you plan on doing once we get to Altissia?" Prompto was quiet for a moment.

"Hm, I wanna see everything and take a lot of pictures...Oh! Maybe I'll be able to take pictures of Noctis and Lunafreya's wedding!" Rosalie couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"I would love to see all the pictures you take, I bet they are amazing." She replied happily as the two of them caught up to the others.

Rosalie was quick to start a conversation with Gladio that she completely missed the blush that spread across Prompto's face. When they all reached the front doors Prompto decided to speak his thoughts.

"Well, princes will be princes." This caused Rosie to giggle, seeing how Noctis had a streak of being a brat when he needed to be an adult.

"So much for royal protocol," Ignis said with a heavy sigh.

"Not like you had to deliver a formal address," Gladio said to Noct as they all made their way down the steps.

"Your Highness!" They heard a voice call out from behind them, turning around they saw the King making his way down the steps with his kingsglaive closely behind him. Rosalie could feel the annoyance rolling off of Noctis.

"What now?" He sighed as he made his way towards his father. Rosie followed close behind him while the others stayed where they were.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid," Regis spoke solemnly to his son, "You place a great burden on those who would bear with you."

Noctis scoffed, "You're one to talk." Ignoring his son, Regis fixed his gaze on his son's companions.

"I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side," Regis asked as he briefly glanced at his son with knowing eyes. Noctis glanced over his shoulder at his friends as Ignis bowed to the king.

"Indeed, Your Grace."

"We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see," Gladio announced bowing his head. Prompto followed with a clumsy bow right after since he didn't quite know how to act in these situations.

"Yeah, what he said," Prompto finished quickly. Regis nodded to the three men before turning his gaze to Rosalie.

"You have nothing to worry about, I will keep him out of trouble," Rosie promised with a smile, not before giving Noctis a teasing push in the shoulder. Noctis was quick to intervene.

"Or you will be the one getting me into trouble," he counted while standing close to her, trying to make himself look intimidating. She retaliated with an elbow in his ribs causing him to let out a huff of pain.

Regis just gave the two a sad smile before chuckling at their antics. _'If things were different, I am sure those two would be getting married instead of Noctis and Lady Lunafreya,'_ The King thought to himself.

Having enough of this Noctis turned away from his father and looked towards the now running car. Cor and Rex were standing beside the car waiting for them to finish talking.

"Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running. Drautos, he's in your hands." He said while moving to the car.

Regis quickly moved forward, "And another thing," he said rather quickly causing Noctis to turn around. "Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be."

Jokingly Noctis sauntered up to his father before bowing with his hand over his heart. "Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim." He said with a small smile on his face.

"You have no cause for concern," Regis replied.

"Nor do you."

"Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back," Regis warned Noctis in a grave serious tone.

 _'It's almost as if he is warning towards something that is to come, but that can't be right. Noctis is only leaving to get married.'_ Rosalie thought to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows together in concern as she continued to think on the King's words.

"You think I would?" Noctis asked in a huff as he put his hands on his hips. Regis' face softened considerably.

"I need only know that you are ready to leave your home behind."

"Don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." Noctis said with a warm smile as he began his descent down the stairs once more.

"Take care on the long road." Regis moved closer to his son, prompting Noctis to turn to face him. "Wheresoever you go, the line of Lucis goes with you." Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, he looked deeply into his eyes.

"Walk tall, my son."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey I finally updated again! I wanna give thanks to all who have read this story, it means a lot to me. If anyone has any suggestions for how they might wanna see Rosalie's relationship with Prompto form and blossom I will gladly accept ideas. Or if there happens to be more of something you want to see then I will keep those ideas in mind and I will possibly find a place for them in the story. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

"Well...This is just fantastic."

"Rosie...Shut up.."

"Back at ya Noct."

A car honked as it passed by the party's now stranded car. Noctis was sitting on the ground, Gladio stood near the car trying to get someone to pull over to possibly help them. Ignis was in his usual spot behind the wheel, sighing in frustration. Prompto was laying on the ground on the other side of the car, while Rosalie was laying on top of the trunk of the car. They were all tired and sweaty seeing as they were in the desert and had pushed the car a good couple of miles before deciding to take a break.

Gladio made a sound of frustration as he failed to get another car to pull over. "I think we can forget about hitching our way there... thought people were friendly outside the city..."

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers," Ignis replied to Gladio as he leaned forward to press his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Just gonna have to push her all the way."

"I've already pushed myself... to the brink of death," Prompto said as he dramatically flopped his arms out onto the ground.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with the nearly dead Prompto," Rosie said as she put her hands over her face to shield it from the scorching sun.

"Oh, get up," Gladio said as he hit Noctis on the back of the head and then kicked Prompto in the leg with his foot. "C'mon, car isn't gonna move itself, that means you too princess." He said mockingly as he started nudging her off of the trunk.

"Gladio, have I ever told you how much I love you?" She said sweetly as she slid to the ground.

"Only when you want to get out of something. Now come on."

"I hate you Gladdy..."

"Love you too Rosie."

Ignis stayed put in the driver's seat to keep the car on the road while Noct too the left side and Prompto the right. That left the back with Gladio and Rosie.

"I thought the _car_ was supposed to move _us_ ," Prompto groaned.

"Wouldn't that be nice-" Noctis started but was cut off by Gladio.

"Can it. Ready... Steady... Push!"

As they started pushing the car all four groaned from the weight of the car.

"Ugh, why is this thing so heavy..." Prompto grumbled under his breath.

It was quiet for a few moments before it was Rosalie's turn to complain.

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid." Noct fired back in breathy voice. Rosie opened her mouth to reply but Gladio cut her off.

"Your both stupid. Now, shut up and push the damn car!" He growled in frustration which was enough to scare Noct and Rosie. Another moment of silence passed.

Noct: Un. Believable

Gladio: Not exactly a fairytale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?

Ignis: We let ourselves get carried away.

Prompto: Look, these things happen!

Gladio: Let's just hope this isn't some omen."

Noct: Gladio, do me a favor

Gladio: What?

Noct: Push this thing by yourself.

Gladio: All by myself?

Rosie: Heh. That sounds like a good idea Noct.

Prompto: Yeah. You won't even notice if we just let go...

Gladio: Prompto, Rosie, don't even think about it!

Ignis: Save some breath for pushing.

Rosie: Shut up Iggy!

Noct: Ignis, C'mon- time to switch!

Gladio: Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!

Prompto: And, it's my turn Noct.

Ignis: His 'turn'.

Prompto: Ugh, my hands are killing me

Gladio: You rather I kill you with mine?

Prompto: Easy there tough guy.

Rosie: *Starts laughing*

Gladio: Something funny, _princess_?

Rosie: Nope, nothing at all...

Noct: Any luck?

Ignis: Only a busy signal.

Prompto: Hold the phone- is it just me, or was it supposed to be way closer?

Ignis: I assure you the map is correct.

Noct: The map said Hammerhead was right there.

Prompto: Literally next door.

Gladio: Looks that way on the map of the world.

Noct: The world's a big old place."

Ignis: Filled with wonders

Prompto: Tell that to my legs.

Rosie: I gotta agree.

Gladio: Are you guys even pushing?

Prompto: Hard as I can...

Noct: Everything I got.

Rosie: *Let's out a breathy laugh* I think.. my arms are noodles.

* * *

Finally, they got to the Hammerhead outpost. All of them excluding Ignis were exhausted, except Gladio wasn't making a big deal out of it. Noctis was on the ground dying, just wanting to sleep for a week. Prompto was on the other side of the car nursing his sore limbs. Rosalie was a little bit away from everyone else on her hands and knees coughing trying to catch her breath. Igni was with her rubbing her back gently as he handed her his water bottle.

"Why didn't you say something sooner," Ignis said concerned for her well being. She eased herself into a sitting position as she took the water Ignis offered her. After she drank some of the water she started to feel a little bit better.

"I just didn't want to be a burden on everyone. I also didn't want to be treated like glass, I want to be treated as an equal." Rosie glanced into Ignis' eyes once before looking down at the water bottle in her hands.

"Rosalie..." Ignis gently said her name as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will always treat you as an equal. That being said we aren't just here to protect and guide Noctis, we are also here to protect you and help you become stronger."

Rosalie threw her arms around Ignis neck and hugged him tightly. His words greatly touched her heart. "Thanks, Iggy." She whispered softly in his ear, causing him to blush lightly. The hug lasted a moment before Ignis pulled away and gave her a small smile.

"Now, stand up and I will make sure your okay."

She nodded as she stood up and took another drink of water. Ignis moved to stand behind her putting his ear up to the middle of her back he instructed her to take a few deep breaths. Once he was done he stood up straight and pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"When you breathe you are still going to be wheezing for awhile, but if you take it relatively easy for a few days your breathing will return to normal."

"Thanks, Iggy."

"No problem."

Both of them made their way back to the others. Gladio looked her over and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

Rosalie just shook her head. "I will tell you later." She said quietly, Gladio nodded in response.

Rosalie walked over to Prompto and leaned against the Regalia.

"You doing okay?"

Prompto jumped a bit. "Oh, yeah I'm doing alright. How are you doing? You weren't looking good when we got here." He asked as he looked up at her, concern and worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm doing better now, nothing to worry about. If anything I'm exhausted."

Before they could continue their conversation they heard a pair of footsteps walking towards them. Prompto immediately got to his feet at the sight of the newcomer. The newcomer was a young woman, she wore white cowboy styled boots with black stockings that come up to her mid thighs. She wore short jean shorts with a tool belt hanging from her waist, with a bright yellow cropped Hammerhead jacket that was zipped up a few inches revealing her orange bikini top. She had a pair of goggles hanging around her neck and a Hammerhead red cap on top of her short curly blond hair.

"Hey there, Y'all kept a girl waitin!" She said as her olive green eyes started looking around at their group. "Now which one's the prince?" That was Noctis' cue to stand up to face her.

"Aha!" She yelled as she quickly made her way to stand in front of him. "Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on your wedding!"

Noctis became a little flustered as he quickly replied to that statement. "Not hitched just yet."

She just ignored his comment. "Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead."

Ignis decided to speak up before Noctis could say something else. "Apologies for taking so long."

She started laughing a bit. "You'd best save your apologies for Paw-paw." She said as she started giving the car a once-over.

"Well, that makes you..." Gladio said while speaking his thoughts.

"Cindy- Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."

A rough sounding voice could be heard from behind Cindy. "Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" We all turned to look at Cid, the man who owns Hammerhead.

"Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat up ol' clunker." Cid said while looking at the car as he made his way over to Noctis. He moved his eyes from the Regalia to Noctis. "Prince Noctis."

"Uh, yeah," Noctis replied.

" _'Prince'_ like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him," Cid said as he brushed past Noctis and continued to look at the car.

"What?"

"You got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw's gettin' you nowhere fast." Cid stated as he finished up inspecting the Regalia. Shaking his head, Cid started to make his way back to the garage. "She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along."

Cindy looked at her grandfather and sighed. "Y'all heard him! Let's get movin'. Right this way," Cindy said as she instructed them to where they needed to roll the car.

Ignis tried to get Rosalie to steer, while he helped push but she brushed him off and told him to act like nothing was wrong. Once the car was in the garage Ignis made his way over to them after talking with Cid.

"And now we play the waiting game."

"Never like that game," Prompto said as he walked away along with Rosie and Ignis.

"Never any good at it, either." Noct threw back at him.

Rosie was about to go sit in the shade and rest when Prompto placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to turn around. Prompto had a goofy grin on his face.

"Do you wanna come with me to the store to see what they have?"

"Sure!"

Once she replied Prompto grabbed her hand to drag her into the store. After they got into the store Rosalie placed a hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath, each breath in was an obvious wheeze.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

She coughed a little bit before nodding. "Never better, just a little thirsty," She said with a convincing smile. Prompto seemed hesitant to accept her lie but eventually ended up giving her a warm smile as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"That's good, I'm glad you're doing okay."

Rosalie had a pang of guilt hit her. She didn't want to lie to him, she just didn't need him to worry about her.

"Whoa! They got Ebony out here! Ignis is gonna flip!" Prompto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He then just noticed that he was still holding her hand. Quickly he let go of her hand and took a step away from her in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly as his face turned bright red.

"Oh, it's okay Prompto... I didn't mind," she admitted softly as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

They stood there lost in their thoughts for a few minutes before Prompto decided to continue to look around.

"Wait... Uh, what's a 'gil'?" Prompto questioned while turning to look at Rosie who shrugged in response.

"I think it's the currency out here."

Gladio soon came up behind them without them realizing it. "C'mon lovebirds we are gonna get some grub." Both of them quickly turned around in surprise.

"We uh-" "It's not what you think!" Rosie and Prompto said rather quickly. Which caused Gladio to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Right. Whatever you two say." Gladio said not believing them for a moment.

Gladio then led the way to the diner with Prompto and Rosie following close behind. Once they got into the diner Noctis and Ignis greeted them.

"Where were you two?" Noctis questioned as he leaned against the counter.

Gladio decided to answer for them. "They were gettin' cozy in the store."

"No, we weren't!" Prompto protested while Ignis frowned at them.

Noctis got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, were they now?" Noctis questioned Gladio.

"Yea, saw them holding hands and everything," Gladio said with a proud smile as he clasped Prompto's shoulder.

Prompto let out a huge groan as he covered his blushing face with his hands. Then he continued to try and get them to stop, which was a fruitless endeavor. Rosie sighed in defeat as she decided to sit on the other side of Ignis, away from the two biggest kids alive. Gladio is the biggest one at times when he isn't being serious.

"Are you okay?" Ignis asked as he watched her rest her head on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Boys will be boys." She said with a smile as she glanced over at Prompto who was stuck between Noctis and Gladio, who were still teasing him.

Prompto met her gaze and she sent him an apologetic smile which he returned. Rosie switched her gaze back to Ignis' green eyes. "Do we just want to order something while they continue to be idiots?"

Ignis smiled as he saw her eyes light up like they used to when they were younger. "I don't see why not," he replied.

They ordered all of them 'Chili con Carne'. It only took a few minutes for the man behind the counter to serve them all their food. Which Rosie decided to pay for since Rex had found his way into her wallet and left some money.

"I will pay you back once we have the proper funds," Ignis said quite embarrassed since they didn't have the proper money.

"It's alright Iggy."

Once they were finished eating they asked the tipper about any useful places in the area. Ignis decided to inform Noct about their low funds.

"A moment, Noct? We've expended the last of our funds on the repairs. I suggest we confer with Cindy."

"Broken down and flat broke," Prompto said with a sigh.

"Adding insult to injury," Ignis said to Prompto.

"Old man's in for both after charging us that much," Gladio said in a huff which prompted Rosie to scold him.

"Be nice." But she went ignored as Noctis walked out and headed towards the garage.

"Yeah. Let's pay him a visit."


	7. Chapter 6

Noctis walked over to Cindy to talk to her about the whole money situation.

"She ain't gon' be ready for a while. Y'all need somethin'?" Cindy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hate to ask, but could we borrow some cash?"

A look of realization crossed Cindy's face.

"Oh, now I get it. This must be what Paw-paw meant when he said he was gonna 'teach them, boys, a lesson.' Told me he ought to have y'all take care of some ornery varmints that've been causin' a ruckus 'round here. I'd be happy to pay y'all for your services if you're up to the challenge. How 'bout it?"

"All according to Cid's plan. I say we play along and teach him not to underestimate us." Ignis inquired before Noctis could answer.

After accepting Cindy's offer Cindy gave them a warning before sending them on their way.

"But don't go runnin' 'round after dark. The daemons're liable to rip y'all to shreds. Here- this oughta be enough for a place to stay. Just between us, though. Don't tell Paw-paw!" Cindy said while handing Noctis some money.

They all started in the direction of the closest target. Gladio stopped Rosalie by placing a hand on her head.

"And where do you think you're goin'," Gladio asked her sternly.

"Uh, going to help you guys," she said while looking up at him despite his large hand still being on her head.

"Do you even have a weapon?"

Not saying anything she snapped her fingers and a medium sized staff appeared in her hands.

"Oh, what are you going to do daemons with that stick-"

Gladio let out a cry of pain as Rosie stabbed the top of his foot with the bottom of the staff. Once he bent down to clutch his throbbing foot she hit him on his lower back, which caused him to stumble forward. As he tried not to fall over, Rosalie stuck out her foot and tripped the towering giant. When Gladiolus met the ground she quickly sat on his back with her feet on his arms, she used her magic to turn her staff into a broadsword and held the edge against his neck.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Prompto said as he took a picture of them. Noctis was laughing at Gladio's misfortune, Ignis smirked a bit and almost started laughing but covered it up with a cough.

"Alright, Rosalie! You made your point, now get off!" Gladio growled as he struggled to get her off of his back and not get cut by her blade.

"Hm, say you are sorry. Then I will get off."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Now get off!" Gladio yelled.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist," she said as she got up and changed her sword back into a staff. "Let's get going then," Rosie said happily, as she walked away from Gladio.

They all started running towards the first target. As they approached the daemons Noctis started giving orders.

"Gladio, c'mon!"

"Gotcha," Gladio responded.

"Looks like we've found our first targets. Ready, Noct?" Ignis asked and Noctis answered by warping into the fray striking the closest one.

The rest quickly came to help, Ignis ran in striking with his daggers before leaving an opening for Rosalie to use her magic to freeze the daemon, letting Prompto shoot at it. The other daemons started to get to close and were about to attack Noctis' blindside. Gladio rushed in with his greatsword sending them backward. For some reason, Noctis seemed to be slacking off as they fought, Ignis and Rosie noticed this and quickly picked up the pace focusing on bringing one down at a time while avoiding the others attacks. Prompto would shoot at any that got to close for comfort, Gladio was busy defending them as he turned his attention to Noctis.

"You got all those arms at your disposal. Use 'em!" Gladio yelled frustrated with him

Soon enough they finally killed the first group of daemons. After making sure they were all okay, Noctis led them to their next target which wasn't too far away. As they approached the next group they all crouched down, so they could get as close to the daemons as possible before attacking.

"They aren't gonna know what hit 'em. Let's do this!" Prompto said before Noctis warp-striked again.

"Don't use all your stamina! You'll be a sitting duck if you do," Rosie called out to Noctis as they fought.

"Haven't you ever heard, 'the best offense is a good defense'?" Gladio asked as he blocked a strike that was about to hit Rosalie.

"Thanks, Gladdy!"

Rosie struck at one of the beast's legs while Ignis came from behind and stabbed it with his lance killing it.

"Good job, you guys," Noct said as he killed the last one.

"Alright! We'll be done in no time," Prompto said happily.

"I hope so..." Rosie whispered to Ignis as she tried not to cough, Ignis patted her back as he handed her some water.

"Let's get on with it," Gladiolus said as he led the run to the last group of pests.

After a few minutes of running, Prompto decided to speak up.

"So uh, where are we headed anyway?"

"Nowhere until the repairs are done. Then we head for Galdin Quay." Ignis informed him.

"And after that, we hop a boat and before you know it lover boy's hitched," Gladio added with a teasing smile.

"Wait for car repairs, then wedding bells in the air. Got it!" Prompto said Rosie laughed as much as she could since they were jogging.

As they approached the last few, Gladio called out to Noctis.

"Hey, Noct! Warp strike to catch 'em off guard!"

"Yep. Right. On it." Noct responded with before quickly warping away.

It didn't take them nearly as long to finish them off. Letting out a sigh of relief Rosie smiled at the boys.

"Finally, all done."

"Yep, mission accomplished," Gladio confirmed, he then pulled her into a side hug. "Good job shorty, proud of ya."

"You're just saying that cause I kicked your ass earlier."

"What? No, I'm not! And you caught me off guard that is the only reason why you were able to take me down so easily." He tried to defend himself.

"Now, now Gladio... The first step is admitting you lost, fair and square." Prompto said as he patted Gladio's back.

"Whatever..." Gladio marched away from them with a huff. Prompto and Rosalie shared a laugh and gave each other a high five.

But before they started to make their way back to the outpost. Noctis' phone went off.

"Who could this be?" Noctis answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cindy. How goes the huntin'?"

"Actually, we just finished."

"That's great, 'cause I got one more hunt for y'all-only this time it's for a person. Fella named Dave went off and we ain't heard from him since. Reckon he staked out a spot in an old shack nearby."

"Old shack... Oh, got it. We'll take a look."

"So, what did Cindy say?" Prompto asked.

"Needs, us to find some 'Dave' guy."

"He went missing?" Gladio questioned.

"Not 'missing'. Said he's holed up in that shack."

"Huh, I wonder what got him hiding in that shack?" Rosalie wondered out loud.

As all of them entered the shack, Rosalie and Noctis noticed an envelope and a few pieces of paper lying on a table.

"What's this?" Noctis asked out loud as he read what was on the paper.

 ** _Mutant Dualhorn Sighting_**

 **Codename:** Bloodhorn

 **Characteristics:** Red tusks, extremely violent

 _Outstanding bounty on Sabertucks in the area_

"Noct! Rosie!" Ignis called out to them in a panic.

The two of them turned around to see a sabertusk running right at them. Rosie stood in front of Noctis as the beast leaped forward attacking her. Rosalie threw up her arms shielding her face as the beast clawed her arms and bit her shoulder trying to get at her face.

"Get outta here!" Prompto yelled as he shot at the sabertusk that had Rosalie pinned down.

Once the sabertusk was off of her Noctis quickly killed it off. Prompto stood in front of her while she recovered from the shock of being attacked. He shot at a sabertusk that was in the middle of trying to break threw Gladiolus' defense.

"You okay?" Prompto asked her as he helped her up, not paying close attention that she was hurt but making sure that no more sabertusks tried to ambush them.

"We are now." Noctis quickly answered for her.

"Spoke too soon!" Ignis said as more sabertusks surrounded them.

"You okay to fight?" Noctis asked Rosalie.

She looked down at her arms which had some deep scratches on them, those weren't too bad. The worst was on her right shoulder where the sabertusk bit her, blood was coming out of the wound.

"Worry about me after this!" She called out to him quickly before closing her eyes and mumbling some words. "Mortem, help me..." She pleaded softly as she finished her summoning.

Rising from the ground was a fearsome beast. Its head and snout were deformed. Fire and smoke spewed out of his mouth and different places on his head. His eyes glowed a molten gold. As he panted, his razor sharped teeth glistened from the fire within him, wisps of fire and ember rolled out of his mouth as he released a breath. He let out a roar at a sabertusk that got to close to Rosalie before launching himself at it.

As her hell-hound fought for her she continued to give support from a safe distance with her magic. Noctis managed to get pinned to the ground by one.

"Noct!" Rosalie yelled before quickly casting a lightning spell, which briefly paralyzed the sabertusk long enough for Noctis to get out from underneath it while Gladio finished it off.

"Thanks, guys!" Noctis called out before running to aid Ignis.

All the sabertusks were finally killed, so they took a moment to catch their breaths.

"We all good?" Gladio asked.

"Better than good," Prompto said excitedly while bouncing on his feet.

"Good to go," Noctis said before making his way out of the barn.

"Hey, what about that shack over there?" Gladio asked as he pointed out another shack not too far away.

Noctis led them to the shack while Rosalie trailed behind them at a slower pace. She had healing magic she just couldn't use it on herself. Her hellhound followed closely beside her looking up her with worry. She quickly got to where they gathered and she noticed plenty of sabertusks standing guard near the entrance of the shack but before Noctis could run in and start attacking, Ignis pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Not yet! I've got a plan."

"Huh, what are we looking at?" Noctis asked as he noticed Ignis and Gladio looking at the windmill that was near the sabertucks.

"This creature is known as a 'sabertusk'. It skewers prey with its tusks, extracting the game from the safety and comfort of burrows." Ignis told them as they moved their way quickly and quietly to a better position to attack them from.

"That's a bit heartless," Prompto said.

"Yeah, don't think we'll be befriending any," Gladio said as Noctis warped to the top of the windmill to literally get the drop on the sabertucks.

When he finally made his move this prompted the others to begin their attack. Prompto and Noctis completed a blindside attack, while Gladio quickly finished it off. Leaving only a few more left. Ignis was struggling to keep one back at a safe distance, so Rosalie decided to throw herself into the battle knocked the sabertusk back with her staff while Mortem jumped on top of it from behind latching onto its neck. Ignis gave his thanks and quickly handed her a potion to use.

"You should have told me sooner," he scolded her, before throwing his daggers at a sabertuck that got to close. Noctis quickly ended the sabertucks life with a loud cry.

"That seems to be the last of them," Rosie said while looking around.

"Hey, who's out there?" A voice from the shack called out as a man opened the door.

"And look who's in here- the man of the hour. Dave, right? Been looking for you," Gladio said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle. Somethin' funny 'bout them varmints. I gave 'em hell, but couldn't finish the job. Still one mean mutt about... Y'all don't look much like hunters, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?" Dave asked them kindly.

"Oh, yeah. We'll take care of it," Noctis answered.

"Y'all got guts, that's for sure. Lemme tell ya where I last saw him." Dave said as he showed them where to find it on their map.

"Way to show some spunk. Now let's get ready to kick some tail." Gladio said with a big smile raring to go.

Noctis started leading them to the beast but didn't get very far before Ignis caught up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be wise to rest up before we set out," Ignis said softly while stealing a glance at Rosalie who looked slightly pale from the blood loss.

Noctis followed his gaze and frowned. He started mentally kicking himself for not noticing sooner and for being too focused on finding Dave.

"Yeah, good idea."

"In that case let's find a spot to make camp."

"The Hunters are really out in full force around here, huh?" Gladio stated as he led the way to the nearest campsite.

"So, they're the new Crownsguard or something?" Prompto questioned.

"Similar, though technically a civilian outfit," Ignis replied.

"They've definitely seen a lot more action than we have," Gladio said, it was clear that there was a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Uh... Is it cool we rock Crownsguard outfits?" Prompto asked a little worried that they would stand out too much.

"Be worse not to. They made 'em especially for us." Noct said as he playfully nudged Prompto with his elbow, which caused him to almost lose his footing on the uneven ground. In retaliation, he pushed Noctis back.

Gladio chuckled a bit at their antics. "Even got a sweet insignia on 'em."

"In the Crownsguard, your attire identifies you. So wear it with pride." Ignis said with a definite smile as he walked beside Rosie who was inspecting their clothing. She had to admit, their clothes were unique to them. "And here we are..." Ignis said with a sigh of relief as they made it to the top of the campsite.

Rosie was quick to examine the markings that were around the campsite with Mortem. "Do you know what they are Mortem?"

Mortem sniffed them before looking at them more closely. _"It seems to be a ward for daemons, to keep them at bay."_ Mortem said to her through telepathy, his voice was deep and gravely. _"It seems your being watched..."_ He said with a deep chuckle as he pointed his head at something behind her.

Slowly she looked behind her to find Prompto looking at her in curiosity. "Yes, Prompto?" She asked softly.

Prompto jumped slightly in response then he walked up to her. "I was just curious about what you were doing..." He trailed off a bit looking embarrassed.

"And?"

"...And I was wondering what that is," Prompto asked while pointed to Mortem who huffed and looked away.

 _"Rude."_

Rosie couldn't help but laugh a bit, which caused Prompto to turn red and look down with a sad expression thinking that she was laughing at him.

"Oh Prompto, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at what Mortem just said," Rosalie said as she placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze, he in return just gave her a strained smile.

Rosalie looked at Mortem for help. "Please, speak with him." Mortem sighed, looking towards Prompto his eyes glowed brighter for a moment.

"Trust me, boy, she wasn't laughing at you," he said with a small growl.

Prompto gasped in shock as he jumped backward. Rosie giggled as she placed a hand on his shoulder before walking towards Mortem, kneeling down next to him gently patting his head without being burned.

"You were wondering about what we were doing? Mortem and I were looking at these markings," she said softly as she gestured to the markings with her free hand. "We believe they are a magic warding to keep daemons away while we sleep."

Prompto walked closer, keeping his eyes on Mortem not sure if he would attack him or not. Once he was close enough he turned his gaze to the etchings on the ground. "Huh, I guess that makes sense since there are multiple campsites around here and it wouldn't be good for people to be attacked while trying to sleep."

Noctis walked over to them and stood behind them watching them for a moment before shaking his head. "Hey, why don't you guys help with setting up camp so we can call it a day." Prompto and Rosalie both jumped a bit, startled by Noctis sudden appearance.

"Yeah, sorry," Prompto said sheepishly, as they all made there way over to Gladio and Ignis to help set up camp.


End file.
